Palabras y su significado
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Kenny no creía lo que su tierna o tal vez no tan inocente hermanita acababa de preguntar. ¿De dónde había sacado tal palabra? ¡Ella no debía saber esas cosas! Pero tampoco quería que se enojara con él, por más vergonzosa que fuera explicar tal cosa. Sabía que no debió dejarla juntarse con alguien como Ike o Ruby. Ya le reclamaría a Broflovski y a Tucker por eso...


**¡hola! Dejo aquí este pequeño fic que desde hace rato tenía ganas de escribir. No tenía sueño y bueno... Aproveché. Personalmente quedé satisfecha en como quedó y disfruté escribiéndolo. **

**Espero que a ustedes igual les guste. **

**South Park es de dos genios llamados Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a caer y por más increíble que pareciese, hacía calor. O tal vez era por el parka que traía puesto lo que hacía que se sintiera más sofocado de lo normal.

...O bien podía ser la playboy que tenía entre sus manos.

Claro, como no pensó en eso antes.

Acababa de llegar a casa después de su trabajo de medio tiempo, y se sentía agotado en el sentido de no querer hacer nada relacionado con el hogar o la escuela. Por lo tanto, había optado por tomar una de las revistas de su padre y echarse en la cama. Él también tenía las suyas, era de esperarse, pero todas ya las hubo visto anteriormente durante tantas ocasiones, que terminaron perdiendo la gracia.

Giró la página mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver la imagen. ¡Esa chica estaba jodidamente buena! Sus pechos seguramente eran simplemente de silicona, pero que más daba, de todas formas, no es como si alguna vez se fuera a topar con una de las 'talentosas' chicas de esas revistas.

Estaba a punto de llevarse la mano derecha hacia su entrepierna cuando repentinamente la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con cautela. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo en ese momento? Juraba que si era su hermano mayor, Kevin...

—Kenny. — Al escuchar la voz de la persona que se encontraba parada frente a su puerta, alejó cualquier pensamiento homicida hacia su hermano y revoleó la playboy causando que cayera en algún punto indefinido de la pequeña habitación.

Vaya que agradecía su preciado desorden. Así Karen no notaba nada inusual por ahí.

—¿Que pasa, Karen? — Se esforzó por ponerle su mejor sonrisa. Lo cual no era fácil después del momento en el que fue interrumpido.

La niña pasó a la habitación de su hermano mayor con la muñeca que siempre traía consigo y se sentó en un espacio libre del suelo, justo frente a Kenny.

—Prométeme que me responderás la pregunta que te haga. — Lo miró con los cachetes inflados en un puchero y supo que algo andaba mal. Oh, por favor que no fuera algo relacionado a las drogas o los moretones de su madre, porque si no...

—¿Sobre qué es? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Es que no sé que significa una palabra y Kevin no me quiso decir. Mamá se rió cuando le pregunté y tampoco me respondió. Pero tú si lo harás, ¿verdad? – Kenny lo pensó por unos instantes. Debía de ser algo extraño, si Kevin no se lo quiso decir y su madre rió. Pero, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Al ver la expresión de su hermana terminó cediendo.

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo. ¿Qué palabra es?

—"Virgen". ¿Qué significa "virgen"? —El rubio no exageraba al decir que su mandíbula casi caía al suelo al escuchar a su hermana hablar.

—Eh... Mira... No puedo explicarte ahora, sabrás cuando crezcas... — Se excusó, pasándose una mano nerviosamente por la nuca.

—¡No! ¡Quiero saber! Por favor, ¡Tú lo prometiste! — Fue tanto el reproche en la mirada de su hermana lo que nuevamente hizo que cediera. Valía la pena arriesgarse si de esa forma Karen no se enojaba con él, pero... ¿¡En qué pensaba!? ¡Era una niña! ¡No podía saber tal cosa! ¡No aún!

Al ver como estaba apunto de levantarse y marcharse molesta de su habitación, no pudo evitar negarse. Malditos fueran sus ojos marrones.

—Está bien, está bien, te diré. Pero escucha con atención ya que sólo lo diré una vez, ¿Sí? – Suspiró con resignación. Resignación que se fue al ver como el rostro de su hermana se iluminaba y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡De acuerdo! — Asintió, ansiosa. Se incorporó nuevamente en su asiento y observó a Kenny con atención.

—Verás... Cuando mami y papi se quieren mucho... — Se rió mentalmente de él mismo al estar utilizando esa típica forma de comenzar a explicar un tema como aquel. Ahora comprendía a los padres, no era fácil una vez estando en esa situación. Tomó aire y prosiguió. — Ellos... Para estar más juntos, unen sus cuerpos, muy muy juntos... Cuando cierta parte del cuerpo de papá toma cierta forma y entra en el de mamá, entonces es como si se 'mecieran'. Hasta que algo de papá sale y entra en mamá. Una vez ocurre eso, ya no se es virgen.

El rubio cerró los ojos y asintió para sí mismo, orgulloso de su explicación. No había sido tan explícito y Karen era lista, eso bastaría para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¡Muchas gracias, Ken! — La niña se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. ¿Tan difícil era para los otros dos amargados haberle dicho eso?

Justo cuando Karen estaba a punto de salir de la habitación de Kenny, éste recordó un último detalle.

—¡Espera! Karen, ¿dónde viste o escuchaste esa palabra? — Preguntó. Era importante saberlo. No dejaría que su hermanita se acercara de nuevo a la persona o escuchara de nuevo algo inadecuado de fuera cual fuera la fuente de su 'nueva palabra'.

—En la televisión, en el anuncio de el aceite de oliva extra-virgen. — Karen sonrió y se fue corriendo de ahí, contenta por su nuevo descubrimiento.

Kenny sólo se quedó con los ojos en blanco. Cuando reaccionó, quiso llamar de nuevo a su hermana, pero esta ya se había ido. Se dio como diez cachetadas en cada mejilla hasta que le ardieron lo suficiente los cachetes. Se lo merecía por su estupidez.

La próxima vez, aprendería a preguntar primero de dónde salió la palabra antes de comenzar a explicar algo como eso. En especial si la explicación era para su hermana.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Corto. Lo sé. Pero bueno.**

**Si no quieren que les pase algo como lo que le sucedió a Kenny... Pregunten primero, ya saben. En fin. Nos vemos, que mañana tengo clases y son las 2:05 A.M. **


End file.
